


All my life

by whiskis



Series: All my life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, More Fluff, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Werewolf Mates, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek y Stiles se conocen en prescolar y Derek comienza a sentir cosas que no entiende...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer día de clase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé de donde ha salido esto ni a donde va a llevar, pero quería escribirlo y bueno... aquí está. Es el primer fanfic que escribo en esta fandom así que sed buenos conmigo. <3
> 
> PD: Cualquier fallo es culpa mía, sentiros libres de decírmelo y lo cambiaré lo antes que pueda.

-Mami no, no, noooooooooooooooooooooo...-Stiles tiraba de la mano de su madre mientras le agarraba del vestido, sin querer soltarla.

-Si lo vas a pasar genial.-Claudia sonreía a su hijo, sin querer soltarlo del todo tampoco.

Era el primer día de colegio de su pequeño bebé y no había asimilado que iba a dejarlo en manos de extraños. Con sumo cuidado y con palabras dulces desenredó su mano de la de su bebé mientras se agachaba frente a él y le limpiaba la lágrima que se había escapado por la esquina de su ojo.

-Cariño, mamá tiene que ir a trabajar, pero en un par de horas papá vendrá a buscarte.

-¿Con el coche patrulla? 

-Sí.-Dijo con voz risueña mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

-¿Podré encender la zirena?-Claudia sonrió al pequeño desliz de su hijo.

-Pues claro.

Stiles había empezado a hablar en su primer cumpleaños no había parado, hasta el punto que habían dejado de sorprenderse al escucharlo hablar en sueños por las noches. Pese a hablar más que pensar, el pequeño Stiles tenía un problema con las eses, incapaz de pronunciarlas bien salvo si se trataba de su nombre que por alguna extraña razón pronunciaba perfectamente, cosa que conseguía siempre sacar una sonrisa a Claudia. Y ahora, dos años después, su pequeño bebé de tan solo tres añitos entraba a el colegio. Se quedó parada en la acera viendo como Stiles entraba por la puerta de la clase dando pequeños saltitos con su mochila de los Vengadores. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles entró a clase mirando a sus pies, inseguro de que había ido a hacer allí, pero al alzar la vista vio un montón de niños, entre ellos Scott. Scott estaba bien. Scott era su amigo. Soltando su mochila en medio de ningún lado salió corriendo hacia Scott y le abrazo fuerte.

-¡¡SCOTT!!

-¡¡STILES!!

Y eso fue todo. Cuando Stiles se relajó lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor vio niños y niñas en grupitos jugando por todos lados, pintando en una mesa (¡con los dedos!) y montando castillos de lego. Pero en una de las mesas había un niño sentado solo, leyendo un libro. Stiles quería más que nada en el mundo acercarse y ver que leía, su curiosidad más fuerte que cualquier otra emoción, pero Scott no dejaba de tirarle de la manga para que mirara al superhéroe que había encontrado. Y, una vez más, la mente hiperactiva de Stiles se dejó llevar a los colores vivos del superhéroe que sujetaba Scott. Aparcado en su mente quedó ese otro niño sentado solo. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Antes de darse cuenta era la hora del patio y Stiles estaba jugando con Scott. Al otro lado del patio Derek leía por enésima vez el libro de ilustraciones que su madre le había regalado por su último cumpleaños. Era la historia de un lobo enamorado de la luna, pero condenado a vivir sin poder mirarla. Estaba completamente obsesionado con esa historia, hasta llegar al punto que se lo sabía palabra por palabra. Nadie se explicaba como un niño de tres años podía leer, lo que no sabían es que Derek no era humano y el desarrollo de su especie era mucho más rápido, pero Talia Hale había justificado su temprano desarrollo a los largos ratos pasados con su padre en la gigante biblioteca que tenían en casa. 

Estaba tan ensimismado con la historia del lobo que Derek no vio venir la pelota que aterrizó justo en su cabeza, dejándolo momentáneamente confuso, sin saber exactamente que había pasado, hasta que un niño llegó corriendo al grito de:

-¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN!

Derek le miró fijamente sin decir nada, era el primer niño que se le acercaba y no sabía muy bien como relacionarse con gente fuera de su manada, pero su madre le había dicho que debía relacionarse, quisiese o no.

-Mamá ziempre dice que tengo que dizculparme si hago daño a alguien. ¿Eztás bien? ¿Me daz mi pelota?-El niño le miraba sin apartar la mirada y en sus ojos Derek encontró una nueva fascinación. -¿Cómo te llamaz? Yo zoy Stiles. No ez mi verdadero nombre pero mi mamá dice que nadie zabe decir mi nombre de verdad entonces todos me llaman Stiles. -Derek seguía en silencio, sin saber que decir o, mejor dicho, sin saber como parar el flujo constante de palabras que salían de la boca de Stiles. -Eztá bien zi no te guzta hablar, mamá dice que yo podría hablar por loz doz porque nunca me callo...

-¡STILES! -Otro niño le llamó.

-Eze ez Scott y ez mi amigo, puedez venir a jugar con nozotroz zi quieres...

-¡STILES! ¡VAAAAAAAAAAAAMOS!

-¡YA VOY! ¡YA VOY! ¿Vienez?

Y por primera vez desde que su madre le llevó al colegio Derek quiso realmente decir que sí, quiso levantarse y ir a jugar con Stiles. Sin saber por qué algo en Stiles fascinaba, pero sin llegar completamente a entender el qué, Derek tan solo le miró y sacudió la cabeza, apretando fuerte el libro contra su pecho. Con la boca ligeramente abierta observó como Stiles recogía la pelota y se alejaba. 

Entonces el aire cambió y se le hizo la boca agua al oler ese olor tan dulce y apetecible, olía casi como su postre favorito, solo que mejor. Sin darse cuenta que estaba pasando los ojos de Derek cambiaron y entró en pánico...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Comentad y dejadme saber si debería continuar esto porque de verdad que no sé que hacer con esto.  
> Podéis encontrarme en Tumblr: http://princesarana.tumblr.com/


	2. Mamá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia Hale llega a la escuela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier fallo es culpa mía, sentiros libres de decírmelo y lo cambiaré lo antes que pueda.

Talia Hale aceleró por la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad, casi desesperada por llegar a la escuela. Después de recibir una llamada de la profesora de Derek diciendo tan solo que debía llegar al colegio lo antes posible, que algo iba mal. Mientras recorría los últimos kilómetros Talia solo podía pensar en los peores escenarios: Derek había cambiado y los otros niños lo habían visto, se había herido a si mismo , o peor, había herido a otro niño... Aceleró un poco más y aparcó casi encima de la acera en un acto desesperado por llegar antes con su pequeño. Sin mediar palabra con la recepcionista que había en la puerta atravesó los pasillos sintiendo por instinto donde estaba su cachorro. 

Entró por la puerta del baño sin siquiera mirar a la profesora que miraba sin saber que hacer a Derek que flexionaba sus deditos concentrado en intentar que sus garras desaparecieran, pero alzando la vista en el momento que sintió los ojos de su madre en él, con los ojos aun azul neón. Talia hizo un gesto con la mano a la profesora que salió sin decir nada, por suerte era parte de la manada y había sabido qué hacer. Miró a su cachorro sentado en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No sé como hacer que desaparezcan mamá...-Dijo con el labio tembloroso, intentando no derramar más lágrimas.

-Oh, cariño... Mírame. -Poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

Derek volvió a alzar la vista y miró a los ahora rojos ojos de su madre, apenas dos segundos después sus ojos habían vuelto a su color verdoso habitual y sus garras volvían a ser deditos. Entonces rompió a llorar y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, no entendía que había pasado y estaba muy asustado. Talia abrazó a su cachorro contra su pecho con tal fuerza que podría haber dejado moratones si hubiera sido humano. Por un largo rato estuvieron solo abrazados en el suelo, Talia agachada y Derek casi encima suyo. Después de unas respiraciones profundas Derek soltó a su madre.

-¿Me vas a explicar ahora que ha pasado?-dijo Talia suavemente.

-N-n-no sé... Y-yo estaba leyendo y-y ese olor ha llegado y mis garras...-Dijo entre respiraciones aun entrecortadas por los sollozos anteriores. 

-¿Qué olor, cariño?

-No sé, e-era como el mejor p-postre del mundo, pero m-mejor. Lo mejor que he olido nunca, mamá...

-¿De dónde venía ese olor, Derek?- preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé. Tan solo el aire cambió y el aire vino hacia mi y olía tan bien y entonces... mis ojos... mis garras... 

Empezaron a caerle algunas lágrimas, exasperado por no saber como explicarle a su madre el maravilloso olor. Talia tan solo atrajo a Derek otra vez a sus brazos y empezó a tararear esa nana que desde pequeño había conseguido calmarlo y poco a poco dejó de llorar. 

-Vale cariño, ahora vamos a ir a tu clase y vas a recoger las cosas, ¿vale? Luego volveremos a casa.

-V-v-vale... 

Derek no entendía qué había pasado y el hecho de que su madre quisiera sacarlo de clase a mitad de mañana sin explicarle que había pasado le asustaba mucho más que todo lo que había pasado. Pero sabía bien que no tenía que desobedecer a su alfa, así que le dio la mano a su madre y se dirigió a su clase. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Stiles, sentado en la silla que Derek había ocupado hasta el pequeño "incidente", leyendo SU libro. 

Talia siguió la mirada de su hijo al sentir su inquietud y vio a un niño sujetando el libro de Derek, el mismo libro que ella le había regalado y NADIE había podido tocar salvo ellos dos. Sin ir más lejos, un par de días antes Derek había mordido a Laura (su hermana mayor) tan solo por intentar cogerlo. Todo su cuerpo se puso alerta a la espera de la reacción explosiva que esperaba de su hijo, pero no pasó, Derek tan solo se quedó parado mirando al otro niño sin decir nada. Poco a poco Talia le soltó la mano y dio un tentativo paso lejos de él, sin separar ni un milímetro los ojos de su hijo mientras se acercaba al otro niño.

Derek se acercó a Stiles para coger su libro, sorprendido por no tener el impulso de querer hacerle daño por haber tocado SU libro, NADIE tocaba su libro salvo él y su madre, pero por alguna razón que Derek no entendía estaba bien que Stiles estuviese mirando su libro. Recorrió la distancia que aun les separaba y miró fijamente a Stiles, MUY fijamente, hasta que este se dio por vencido y levantó su mirada de las ilustraciones del libro. 

-Ez una hiztoria trizte, ¿por qué la lees?-preguntó Stiles de golpe.

(Al oto lado de la habitación, Talia Hale que había estado escuchando mustió una risa ante el comentario del pequeño.)

-Es mi libro.

-¿Y? -Stiles parecía realmente curioso.

-Mamá me lo regaló.

-Oh, mamá me regaló un muñeco zuperhéroe y ez mío también, pero lo comparto con Scott porque zomos mejorez amigoz. Mamá dice que zomos como hermanoz de otra mamá porque ella y tía Melizza eran zuper amigaz cuando eran pequeñaz, cazi como hermanaz también.-Derek miraba sorprendido como Stiles era capaz de hablar tan rápido, incapaz de seguir todo lo que decía, así que siguió mirándole sin decir nada.-Mamá dice que no tengo que zer mal educado y tengo que conteztar cuando me preguntan pero tú no me haz contestado como te llamabaz.

-Quiero mi libro.

Stiles frunció el ceño, imitando la cara de Derek y una vez más Talia, que seguía observando atentamente, soltó una carcajada sonora que hizo que todos los niños la miraran. Talia pidió disculpas y se acercó a Eva (la profesora).

-¿Qué ha pasado, Eva?

-No estoy segura, Alfa. Estábamos en el patio, estaban todos jugando y Derek estaba sentado leyendo, como siempre y lo vi con Stiles - dijo señalándolo - y me alegré mucho porque no sé relaciona con nadie, pero escasos segundos después levantó la cabeza olisqueando el aire y vi sus garras. Antes de poder registrar completamente lo que estaba haciendo he llegado a donde estaba y he intentado calmarlo, al ver que no se calmaba hemos entrado en el baño y te he llamado inmediatamente. -La última parte la dijo en voz más baja, esperando la aprobación de su alfa.

-Has hecho bien en llamarme, Eva. 

Eva intentó esconder su sonrisa al haber hecho algo bueno. Talia intentó no soltar un bufido por la necesidad absurda de Eva por reafirmar su puesto en la manada una y otra vez. 

Al otro lado de la habitación Derek miraba fijamente a Stiles.

-Mamá dice que no está bien mirar fijamente a loz demáz. -Tocado y hundido con ese comentario, Derek bajó la mirada.

-M-me llamo Derek. -Ya casi acostumbrado a sentir cosas que no entendía Derek dejó pasar el sentimiento de nerviosismo al decirle su nombre a Stiles, y dejó pasar aun más el sentimiento de querer complacer que tuvo y que hasta el momento solo había sentido hacia su alfa.

-Yo zoy Stiles, aunque ezo ya lo zabes.-Dijo entre risas mientras alargaba su mano, como hacian los mayores. 

Derek no sabía muy bien que hacer con esa mano plantada delante suya, pero siguiendo los instintos de su lobo alargo la mano y la puso sobre la de Stiles.

Fue como un choque de energía, como un rayo impactando con su cuerpo y recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Y por segunda vez ese día los ojos de Derek se volvieron azul neón.

-¿Qué le paza a tuz ojoz? -Preguntó Stiles. Derek asustado cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentó aguantar las lágrimas que ya se acumulaban detrás de sus parpados cerrados. 

Talia sintió vio el momento exacto en el que Stiles y Derek se tocaban por primera vez y sintió la energía del aula drenarse y centrarse en la conexión entre su hijo y Stiles. Entonces escuchó las palabras de Stiles y olió las lágrimas de su cachorro. Su pobre y confuso cachorro que estaba llorando porque alguien había visto sus ojos. Se acercó rápidamente a su hijo y se agachó junto a él, separando las manos aun unidas de los niños.

-Derek... Derek, mírame. -Abrió los ojos que volvian a ser de ese precioso tono de verde que había heredado de su padre. -Está todo bien, cariño, ves con Eva y coge tu mochila, yo cogeré tu libro. 

Derek asintió y corrió a buscar a Eva, que ya estaba esperándolo cerca de las perchas donde estaban todas las mochilas colgadas.

-Hola, yo zoy Stiles. -Dijo el pequeño alargando su manita hacia Talia, que sorprendida agarró su mano y la estrechó suavemente.

-Yo soy Talia Hale. -Contestó automáticamente demasiado sorprendida por la sensación que Stiles le había transmitido, era casi como si Stiles fuese de su manda, pero eso era imposible porque Stiles era claramente humano.

-Mi mamá te conoce. 

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

-Mamá. -Dijo en un tono obvio encogiéndose de hombros mientras Talia reía.

-Oh, entiendo... -Dijo aun riéndose.

-¿Por qué te llevaz a Derek?

-No se siente demasiado bien.

-Oh. Puez tiene que tomar zopa, mamá ziempre hace zopa cuando eztoy malito.

-¿Sí? Es una buena mamá esa que tienes.

-Ez la mejor. -Otra vez el tono obvio.

-¿Me das el libro?

-Oh, zí. Toma. ¿Puedo dezpedirme de Derek?

-No creo que eso sea buena idea, cielo.

-Oh. -Sonaba decepcionado, pero enseguida se recuperó.- Puez mamá dice que un abrazo ziempre la hace zentir mejor.

Acto seguido se enredó sus pequeños bracitos al rededor del cuello de Talia y la estrechó brevemente mientras Talia, demasiado anonadada para hacer nada, tan solo estaba ahí, sin hacer nada. 

-Ahora ze zupone que tú tienez que pazarzelo a Derek.

-Está bien, cielo, lo haré. -Contestó Talia con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a la puerta donde Derek a esperaba y con una última mirada a Stiles, que ya estaba jugando con otro niño, salieron del aula. Talia no entendía completamente que pasaba entre su hijo y el pequeño niño pero necesitaba descubrirlo así que en vez de dirigirse a su casa se dirigió a la clínica, esperando que Deaton estuviese allí y pudiese darle alguna respuesta útil. Empezaba a sospechar lo que podía estar pasando entre los dos niños, pero eran improbables, eran tan solo mitos, leyendas que nadie había confirmado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios del capítulo anterior, es maravilloso enserio. <3


	3. Perdóname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier error es mío.

-Stiles, está aquí tu padre para recogerte.-Gritó Eva por encima del ruido de la clase.

El pequeño alzó la vista de la "escultura" de plastelina que estaba haciendo y se le iluminó la cara al ver al sheriff. Corrió todo el camino hasta que se lanzó a si mismo contra las piernas de su padre, que reía intentando alejar las manitas llenas de suciedad lejos de su uniforme.

-¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Sí, sí... Relájate fiera. 

-Stiles, ves a coger tu mochila.-Dijo Eva, mirando fijamente al Sheriff.- Señor Stilinski, Talia Hale me ha dejado un mensaje para su mujer, me preguntaba si no le importaría darle esta nota a s mujer. 

-Oh, sí, claro... Se la daré cuando lleguemos a casa. 

Cogió la nota pulcramente doblada por la mitad y la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Segundos después sintió una pequeña manita agarrarse a su mano y tirar de él hacia la puerta con más fuerza de la que creerías capaz a un niño tan pequeño. 

-Vamos papá, que hay que encender las luces del coche.

-Sí, sí... Ya voy.

Con Stiles tirando hacia la puerta, él tan solo se dejó llevar hasta el coche patrulla que estaba aparcado al otro lado de la calle. 

Media hora más tarde el Sheriff y Stiles entraban en su casa entre risas. Claudia había escuchado la sirena del coche antes de que llegaran siquiera a su calle, a veces pensaba que Stiles estaba demasiado mimado pero, ¿y qué? Secándose las manos mientras salía de la cocina fue aplacada por un pequeño abrazándose a sus rodillas con una fuerza casi sobrehumana. 

-Hola cariño.-Dijo levantándolo del suelo y dándole besos por toda su carita.

-No mamáaaaaaaaaaaaa, que zoy un niño grande.

Entre las risas de Claudia y el Sheriff, Stiles salió corriendo hacia su habitación. 

-Claudia, Eva me ha dado esto para ti.-Le tendió la nota.

-¿Para mi?-Dijo cogiéndola. La abrió y leyó cautelosamente.-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pone en la nota, Claudia?

-Nada, es que se me ha olvidado una cosa en la tienda.

Antes de que pudiese añadir nada más, tenía su chaqueta puesta y las llaves del coche en su mano. Con un beso en la mejilla estaba fuera de la casa en menos de dos minutos, llevándose la nota fuertemente aferrada a su mano. La voz de Stiles llamándole rompió su preocupación por su mujer y subió lentamente las escaleras para encontrar a un muy desnudo Stiles corriendo por el pasillo con una capa a su espalda. 

-¡ZOY UN ZUPERHÉROE!

-Stiles, ¿qué haces desnudo?-Se encogió de hombros.-Vístete. 

-¡NO!

El Sheriff se lanzó a cogerlo pero no lo cogió a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera... Hasta que rendido, se sentó en el suelo y entonces fue Stiles quien se lanzó encima suyo.

-¿Y mamá?

-Ha salido.

-¿Cuándo ya a volver?

-No lo sé.

-Tengo hambre, papá.

-¿Quieres que comamos galletas ahora que no está mamá?

-¡ZZZZZZZZZÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Talia había dejado una nota para Claudia después de preguntarle a Eva quién era la "mamá" de Stiles. Después de escuchar el nombre de Claudia todo cobró un poco más de sentido. Claudia y Talia se conocían de hacía años y tras reencontrarse en su primera visita al ginecólogo, descubrieron que ambas estaban embarazadas al mismo tiempo, compartieron el embarazo sin casi separarse la una de la otra, una fuerza que ninguna de las dos entendía las mantenía juntas casi las 24 horas, hasta el punto que eran tan cercanas que Talia compartió su mayor secreto con Claudia, y le contó todo lo que debía saber sobre hombres lobo. Para su sorpresa se lo tomó tremendamente bien. El día que ambas dieron a luz, al mismo tiempo y fueron colocadas en habitaciones contiguas, esa urgencia paró. A las dos les parecía demasiado raro como sus bebés lloraban al mismo tiempo y callaban en cuanto el otro se callaba. Talia y Claudia ambas decidieron no juntarse después del parto, asustadas de lo que podían significar todas esas señales. Por eso, al escuchar el nombre de Claudia y saber que Stiles era su hijo todo cobró un sentido rápido 

Talia aparcó fuera de la clínica, bajando del coche antes de que estuviese completamente apagado. Deaton tenía la puerta trasera abierta, esperándola en el marco de la puerta. Bajó a Derek de la parte trasera del coche y entraron en la clínica detrás de Deaton.

Derek esperaba sentado en la camilla mientras su madre y Deaton hablaban, no quería fisgonear, de verdad que no quería, pero sus sentidos seguían alterados y no podía controlarlo.

-¿Qué le pasa Deaton? ¿Es lo qué creo que es?-Su voz sonaba amortiguada a través de la puerta, pero aun clara en sus susurros apremiantes.

-Sí.

-Pero... pensé que solo eran leyendas.

-Eso pensaba yo, pero según lo que me has dicho... Pese a eso necesitaría que trajeses al otro niño.

-¿Al otro niño? ¿Para qué?

Talia estaba cada vez más preocupada, si todo esto se trataba de lo que ella pensaba todo su mundo iba a dar un giro de 180º y se iba a poner patas abajo. Su vida estaba a punto de volverse mucho más peligrosa, pero no solo la suya, si era así los cazadores estarían detrás de su bebé, detrás del bebé de Claudia. Solo eran dos niños pequeños, no podían permitir eso. Debían hacer algo.

-No puedo hacerle eso a los niños, no puedo arriesgar sus vidas Daton.

-Entonces solo te queda una alternativa.

La otra habitación se sumió en silencio y Derek agudizó su oído, intentando captar algo más, pero no hubo nada. Silencio. No sabía de que hablaba su madre pero en su lobo estaba inquieto ante las palabras de su madre, pero sabía que no debía cuestionar a su alfa. Su nariz empezó a cosquillear y su mente empezó a sentirse confusa, antes de darse cuenta estaba durmiendo en la camilla mientras Talia le miraba atentamente.

-Espero que me perdones por eso.

Y clavó sus uñas en su cuello, eliminando a Stiles de su memoria.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Claudia aparcó justo fuera de la mansión de los Hale, donde Talia ya la esperaba sentada en un pequeño columpio colgado del gran nogal al lado de la casa.

-Claudia.

-Talia.

-Ha pasado, Claudia. Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos poner sus vidas en peligro. 

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Talia?

-Hay que separarlos, no pueden estar juntos. Cuanto más tiempo juntos pasen más cerrado será su vínculo y más energía atraerán.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nuestros hijos son parejas de por vida, Claudia. El lobo de mi hijo reconoce al tuyo como su única pareja, nunca querrá a otro, nunca podrá sentir nada tan profundo por alguien más. Yo estaba allí cuando se tocaron por primera vez, sentí como toda la energía de la habitación se dirigía a ellos. Si no los separamos van a convertirse en faros para los cazadores, su vida estará en peligro constante y no sé si podremos mantenerlos a salvo para siempre. Si los separamos tendremos un margen de tiempo de unos años, debemos mantenerlos alejados por su bien.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Aun son pequeños, no entienden sus instintos, por lo que será más fácil. Nos vamos a mudar, a un par de horas de aquí.

-¿Volveréis? 

-El tiempo lo dirá.-Se abrazaron y Claudia volvió a su casa, viendo a su amiga por última vez. 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ME ODIÉIS. :(   
> Os juro que esto acabará bien, dadme tiempo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido este fanfic, la segunda parte la subiré en algún momento de la semana que viene y todo irá mejor, de verdad. Podéis dejadme ideas y opiniones en los comentarios, además de en Twitter (@whiskiconlimon) y en Tumblr: princesarana.tumblr.com 
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo, espero que leáis también la segunda parte. <3


End file.
